


Trailer for Ghosts and Shadows

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Trailers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gothic, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: Trailer for my Victorian Holmes fic Ghosts and Shadows. During the trials of Oscar Wilde, Sherlock Holmes' past with the Hellbenders, a shadowy Cambridge club, comes back to haunt Holmes and Watson, and Bram Stoker is pursued by an ancient darkness.





	Trailer for Ghosts and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts and Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961959) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



<https://animoto.com/play/iMwxHeLaBHT0YHpnSoL46w>


End file.
